


Trapped with an Angel

by Traycer



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, Episode: s02e15 The Fifth Race, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-14
Updated: 2011-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traycer/pseuds/Traycer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Confusion reigns when Jack is attacked by the ancient device.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped with an Angel

He saw bright colors – swirling, twirling, moving around and mutating into ovals then into small dots. It was almost mesmerizing, yet something else was happening. Something had grabbed his head! He struggled as he tried to release his head, all the while staring at the colors, unable to close his eyes and ears to the onslaught of sensations that threatened to take over his being. The shapes changed and the colors all seemed to meld into each other, while a roaring in his ears that sounded like distant thunder rolled through his mind. He was trapped and he was alone.

The onslaught continued, even though he'd been released. The colors and the thunder were still present – bombarding him with words and sounds that made no sense. There was a face above him, though. A beautiful face amidst the colors and he clung to the vision for all he was worth. It was the only thing he recognized among the maelstrom of emotions and information feeding on his mind and he welcomed the comfort of something familiar. The thing that had his head in a vise had released him, and although he was still trapped, he was trapped with an angel.


End file.
